Introverted Angst Drabbles
by FrozenSoulOfMidnight
Summary: some bleach angst drabbles. May include filler arc characters or arrancar. most are based on random anime or manga moments. can also do drabble requests.
1. Frozen Moon

Frozen Moon

He knew in his heart he loves her. He pushes her away because of his own selfishness. He tells himself that being with her is selfish. He thinks to himself that he is still a sinner. He has no right to complain about pain or torment. He tells himself that deep inside is still that inner monster. After all, he caused his mother's death, he tells himself. He cannot allow himself to truly feel happy. His conscious constantly screams at him that he has not redeemed his tainted soul yet.

He stands in the rain, silently watching each droplet of rain fall on his face. He stands there and slowly waits. Watching, waiting, patiently standing and waiting for the rain to erase his sins. He watches each tantalizingly painful droplet of rain drop down on his face. He realizes that the rain does not erase sins but only adds to them. He silently screams inside with agony as the painful reminders of his sins increase.

He dodges to the side as the attack comes. He silently wonders if fighting these hollows is worth it. 'Does it cause more sin or erase them?' he wonders inside. He continues to silently wait for the day his sins erase. He knows deep inside that it will be a while before his tainted soul is redeemed.

She's gone now, he thinks hollowly. His face is gaunt and hollow; his eyes dead and lifeless. He knows his family worries but he cannot stop thinking about her. Her midnight blue eyes, her soft laughter, and her beautiful, soft smiles. She was his everything and he had to push her away. He knew he should have spoken up but couldn't. After all, he can't stop his hollow side from coming out, then how could he protect her? How can he protect her when the most dangerous foe is him? How can he protect her? The question that haunts his very soul and mind. He hears the howls of derision and contempt from his hollow and knows that time is running out. He cannot be patient any longer. He silently gets up and walks to where he can finally end the pain and torture.

I based this small drabble on the part where he is going to where Hiraku and the other vizard are.

Please review.


	2. Bleeding Ice

Bleeding Ice

He silently stares at his reflection in the mirror. He knows it's not right, that this is screwed up but yet he continues. He stares in fascination as the blood drips down on the ground. He stares at the crimson rivers flowing down his arm. He stares as if it's a breath-taking view to watch the blood overflow. He wonders at the true beauty of it. His fukaitaichou knows but doesn't say anything. She understands why he does this. She knows that his pain is too hard for a mere child to bear. He silently turns and nods quietly at her. She sadly stares and shows him the bandages in her hand.

He stares at her curiously. She silently tells him with her eyes that he needs to stop. They constantly do this, he cuts, and she fixes his wounds. She lies for him and for that he is grateful. He, however, cannot stop. He mustn't stop, otherwise… He couldn't finish that sentence even in his mind. He can't handle it. The pain of anguish and agony scares him. After all, he is only a child. He cannot take the pain but he must. He is a Captain and he must be grown-up. He must not allow himself to be weak. He must stay strong for his division.

She wraps his wounds and scolds him like he is her son. She sadly looks into his eyes and tells him he must stop. This routine is hurting his sanity and she knows it. He cannot stop though, He must continue or he may seem weak. She hollowly threatens to tell the other Captains. He knows she won't tell. She understands the pain of emptiness, of lonely days and nights without a beloved one beside her. She knows the pain of someone leaving her. That is why he never fears that she will tell. Her eyes tell otherwise. So he continues for the sake of his own mind and strength.

Another one in the same day. ;


End file.
